Pretending
by GleeLove4Life
Summary: Rachel and Kurt are best friends, they are sick of being bullied by Puck and Finn so they decide to get revenge. Kurt has a plan to have Rachel break Finns heart... Will she be able to pull it off or will she end up falling for the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first try at writing Fanfiction, sorry if my vocabulary isn't very extensive! Please review!**  
**This chapter is super short but I promise the rest will be longer.**

**Glee is not mine :'( xoxo, Sydney**

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon in Lima, Ohio and Rachel Berry was sitting in Spanish class taking notes. She was sitting next to her best friend Kurt Hummel, who instead of taking Spanish notes was plotting weekend outfits in his fashion journal. In freshman year of high school, Rachel had managed to go by unnoticed and un-tormented. However, since joining Glee club as a sophomore she has been getting slushy facials pretty much every day. She didn't care though, because the glee club was her family, and when she was dripping with a mix of ice and red dye #7 they were there for her.

Behind her, Rachel could hear the Neanderthal football players, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman laughing as they threw balls of paper at the back of students' heads. Rachel ignored when the crumpled paper bounced off of her head. She adjusted her glasses and went back to work. She was used to ignoring their rudeness towards her, but recently it had been getting hard to keep her head up high. 'Just keep reminding yourself that you are better than them. You are going to be a star.' She repeated this to herself to keep from losing it in the middle of class.

Then Noah and Finn shot a spitball at the back of Kurt's head and high-fived.

'That's it.' Rachel thought 'They can pick on me all they want, but no way am I letting them get away with doing this to Kurt!' Rachel shot up out of her seat and stormed over to their table.

"You two are obnoxious jerks! Some of us are trying to do our work and amount to something other than Lima Losers! You think you are so much better than us because you are 'popular' but in 5 years when you are flipping burgers at a fast food restaurant, no one will give a damn about either of you!" Rachel stopped yelling and caught her breath, glancing around the room to see that everybody had stopped to stare at the confrontation.

"Don't get all worked up, Big Nose Berry. We are just having fun." Noah replied with a smirk.

Rachel could feel the tears swelling in her eyes "Fun?! Fun to you is throwing spitballs and making people feel worthless?!" Rachel spun on her heel and ran out of the classroom.

Mr. Schuester watched as Rachel left, then turned back to the boys. "Finn. Puck. Figgins office, now."

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the girls bathroom floor crying uncontrollably when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Kurt walking over to sit next to her, It was no surprise to see him in there, since he used the girls bathroom regularly. "Are you okay?" he asked trying to hide his worry. He had never seen Rachel take the Jocks stupidity this badly before.

"Ya... I just need to keep reminding myself that we are better than them... Even if nobody else thinks so." Rachel said between sniffles

"Rachel. We cant let them get away with treating people like that!"

"And what exactly do you want me to do about that Kurt?! There's nothing we could do to get back at them."

Kurt stared down at the tiles trying to think of something to teach them a lesson. He couldn't stand seeing Rachel like this, she was a little self centered at times but she didn't deserve to feel this way. He stood up and started pacing through the bathroom "It's got to be something emotionally painful... not just a lame prank, it's got to be something that will make them change.." Kurt brainstormed out loud, "It wont work on Puck.. he doesn't have and emotional bone in his body." After a couple minutes of silence it hit him. He turned to Rachel with a devious grin on his face, "You need to break Finn Hudson's heart!

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think? Please Review so I can improve! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"You need to break Finn Hudson's heart!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows in confusion and started laughing, "Yeah right Kurt."

Kurt grabbed her hands and pulled her up off of the floor. "Seriously Rachel! We could get revenge! You get close to him, make him care about you, and then tell him it was all a joke. Make him feel terrible, like him and Puck make people feel everyday!"

"There's just one problem with that. Finn would never fall for me! I mean look at me..." she said pointing at herself in the bathroom mirror, "I'm a loser. I'm not pretty, I'm not a cheerleader, I have glasses, I don't wear makeup, and he hasn't looked at me in that way once."

"You are beautiful Rachel! And I know exactly what we will do." He grabbed his bag off of the floor. "Come over my house after school. We are going to give you a makeover and plot further on destroying them. Meet me at my locker last period, and don't be late!" He smiled and walked out of the bathroom before she could protest.

* * *

That night they sat in Kurt's bedroom after a trip to the eye doctor for contacts, and the mall where they had bought several outfits for Rachel that resembled nothing close to her usual reindeer sweaters and tights.

"I'm still not sure about this..." Rachel said, sitting at Kurt's vanity mirror, while Kurt walked around her thinking of how to style her hair and do her make up.

"With this makeover and instruction from me, this plan is fool proof!" With that he started plucking her eyebrows and explaining to her the importance of shaping them a certain way. After that he waved her hair and started on her make up.

After about an hour since they started, Kurt stood back and smiled. "I am an artist." He said proudly.

Rachel put in her new contacts and looked in the mirror, "I look.. I look SO different." she said shocked at the transformation.

"You look amazing! And Finn will definitely notice you tomorrow. Now try on some of your new clothes! The reindeer sweaters have got to go."

Rachel tried on a bunch of different outfits, most of them showed of her body without making her look like a slut. Kurt looked her over when she tried on her last outfit, "Wear that one to school tomorrow. Remember, right when you get there, walk by his locker and make sure he notices you! Tomorrow we start phase two."

* * *

The next morning Rachel's alarm clock went off and she did her usual morning run on the elliptical. After that she started getting ready for school, she was kind of nervous about her new look and the plan to hurt Finn. 'What if it doesn't work?' She thought to herself. 'What if I just humiliate myself?' She pushed the thought away, not wanting to back out. Walking over to her closet that was now filled with her new clothes, she pulled out the outfit that Kurt had decided she should wear today.

She slipped into the floral pattern skirt that was up to her mid-thigh, complying with the schools dress code. Even though it didn't make sense because the cheerleaders' skirts where way shorter than the rules allow. She looked at the clock and realized that Kurt would be there any minute to give her a ride to school. She quickly put on the light blue tank top and flats, and paired it with an assortment of necklaces and bracelets until her outfit was complete.

She ran down stairs, grabbed her books off of the counter, and kissed her dads goodbye. She walked out the door just as Kurt pulled into her driveway. When Rachel hopped into his car he looked at her and practically jumped with excitement. "Rachel! You look amazing!" he shouted. Rachel had to admit, she really did like how she looked.

The whole car ride to school, Kurt had been talking about about her new look and how make overs are like crack to him. When they got to school and walked through the front doors, Rachel could feel that people where staring at her. But for once it wasn't because she was a freak. For once it was good.

Remembering what Kurt had said about "phase two" she quickly went to the hallway where Finn's locker was. She immediately started to feel anxious when she spotted him down the hallway, her heart was beating so fast she thought she might pass out. 'Just breath' she told herself, 'Be noticed.!' she repeated in her head as she walked down the hall towards him.

Rachel knew how she would get his attention. She looked down at the notebook she was holding, pretending to read something and walking in his direction.

When she walked into the 6'3" quarterback she dropped her notebook on the ground. He started to apologize but stopped when he looked her up and down, shocked. "Rachel? You um.. you look amazing.." Finn was practically stuttering.

"Oh.. Thank you.. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." she said with a smile, she took a step back realizing they where only a few inches away from each other. She knew she had to say something before he lost interest, "Is there a game tonight?" she asked gesturing at his football jersey.

"Uh.. ya, there is." he said, still shocked.

"Cool.. I've been trying to get into football" She lied "But its hard because, I don't know anything about it.."

"Are you going to the game? Maybe if you go.. afterwards we could go grab dinner at Breadstix? ...So I can teach you some things about football?" he asked nervously

"Ya I was thinking about going.. If I do end up going, I would love if you could teach me about football." she tried to sound cool, like she might have other plans.

"Awesome!" He smiled, sounding just as excited as he was. He bent down and picked up Rachel's notebook and handed it to her.

The bell rang reminding her that she had to get to homeroom. "Well I have to get to class.. I was nice talking to you Finn."

"Ya.. You too.." he smiled as she turned and started walking away, "I'll see you at the game!" he shouted down the now, almost empty hallway after her. She smiled back at him before turning down another hallway to find Kurt, she had a lot to tell him.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your reviews! Keep em' coming! :D I hope I updated fast enough for you guys, was this chapter long enough? I thought that would be a good place to stop. The next chapter I will probably put up in about a week. xoxo, Sydney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, Enjoy! **

**And I don't own Glee :/**

* * *

The whole day Rachel had been freaking out in her head about how she would get Finn to like her. 'We probably have nothing in common..what if I show up and he can't stand me?' Her mind was racing as she was on her way to Kurt's house after school. As soon as she had told Kurt that morning, he started making plans for her to come over so that he could help her plan what to say at the game and at Breadstix. Kurt had been referring to it as a date all day and it wasn't helping Rachel's nerves at all. 'It's not a date. He never said it was a date!'

Once she got to Kurt's house, he pulled out a notebook that he had been writing conversation ideas in all day. "Okay, so I have written down conversation do's and don'ts in here. Study up." She grabbed the notebook and flopped onto his bed, kicking off her shoes. "As you can see I had to highlight where it says not to talk about Broadway or your crazy ambition, you don't want to scare him away."

"Kurt, I'm not going to scare him away... He will probably change his mind about Breadstix anyways. You know.. once he remembers that he isn't supposed to be seen with losers like me."

"Look at yourself! Any guy would be crazy to cancel on you! And you need to stop putting yourself down, you're beautiful and talented.. And just because you aren't a cheerleader, and you don't conform to what they think is 'cool', doesn't make you a loser." He said sternly putting air quotes around the word cool.

Rachel sighed, looking back down at the notebook to start to study. I was now 5:00pm and she only had two more hours to prepare.

* * *

When she and Kurt had arrived at the game, it took less than five minutes for her to remember why she never came to them. The crowds of people made it almost impossible to find where Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend from Dalton, was sitting. After searching for 10 minutes they finally saw where Blaine was sitting in the stands.

"Hey guys! What took you so long? The game is gonna start soon." Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into a hug. They didn't get to see each other as much as they would like to, being at different schools was hard, but they made it work.

"Ya, I know we are a little later than we said we would be. I had to give Rachel a pep talk to get her into the car, and then again when we got here, to get her back out of the car!" Kurt's voice was muffled by Blaine's scarf.

"Well you look really nice, Rachel!" Blaine said and moved over so they had enough room to sit. Not surprisingly, Kurt and Blaine were practically on top of each other, making up for lost time.

"Okay, I'm going to get some snacks from the concession stand.. I will be back... And seriously guys. Can you try to control the PDA?" Rachel said dramatically while standing up to make her way back through the crowd.

After she got to the concession stand, that was located right next to the parking lot, she heard a familiar voice behind her and her heart skipped a beat. "Hey, you made it!" She turned around to see Finn standing a few feet away with that adorable goofy grin he always wears.

She left the line to walk over to him, smiling. "Yeah, I did.. my schedule cleared up last minute so I thought this would be fun." She wasn't sure why her heart was beating so fast.

"Well I'm glad it did.." he replied staring into her eyes. She could feel her face getting warm, and she quickly looked down at the ground.

"So why aren't you in the locker room? Isn't the game about to start?"

"I just had to grab something from my truck before the game.. But you're right, the game is about to start.. I should probably get back in there.." he said gesturing to the locker room, clearly upset that he had to go "I'm really glad I ran into you though..." He placed his hand on her arm and smiled.

"I'm glad too!" she smiled, not really sure if she was lying or not.

He started heading back to the locker room, when he turned back to Rachel, "Are we still on for that dinner after the game?" He asked, hopefully. She nodded back at him, unsure that she could even speak when he was smiling at her like that. "Great.. I can't wait." And with that, he left her standing there really confused.

'Why do I freak out whenever I see him? I mean... he is adorable... But that's not the point. I need to keep focused on the plan! For myself and for Kurt.' She was trying to sort out what had just happened in her head, when she heard the crowd cheering. The game was starting, so she bought some popcorn and headed back to the stands to sit with Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Throughout the game, Rachel had no idea what was going on. She hadn't lied about not knowing anything about football. She could tell when it ended because the crowd shouted really loudly and the players for McKinley jumped up and down excitedly and threw their helmets on the ground. Apparently winning was a big deal for their school, since it rarely happened. Finn spotted Rachel in the stands and waved to her, he yelled up to her to wait for him to change. When Kurt saw, he nudged Rachel in the side and mouthed 'Phase three' to her. She couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, when Kurt had mentioned the plan.

As the crowd started to disperse the three of them walked back to the parking lot together, "When you get home from the date, text me EVERYTHING." Kurt said while getting into his car. "And if you have trouble with anything, go to the ladies room and call me! I can pick you up if anything goes wrong."

"Kurt, I will be fine!" She said reassuring him, and trying to reassure herself too. "I will call you when its over, if its not too late."

"Good luck!" He waved as he pulled out of the parking lot behind Blaine.

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves while she waited for Finn. The whole place was pretty much empty by the time Finn walked out to see Rachel standing by his truck. "Hey. Are you ready to go?" he asked, opening the truck door for her. She nodded and grabbed the hand he held out to her, and hopped in. When he slid into the drivers seat, having to duck his head into the truck because he was so tall, he started the engine and smiled at her, "You look beautiful tonight.."

She couldn't help smiling at that, she wasn't used to being complemented by anyone but her dads and Kurt.. she had to admit, it felt good. He had changed out of his football clothes and into his usual jeans, t-shirt, and plaid over shirt. "Thanks.. you do too! I mean.. not beautiful.. you look handsome.. I mean.." She stopped talking before she embarrassed herself even more.

He grinned at how nervous she was and pulled out of the parking lot. 'Oh god... this is going to be a long night..' She thought to herself, staring out the window and going over Kurt's conversation ideas in her head, to hide the fact that she was blushing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Okay, I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would! I had a lot of extra time on my hands xD I hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably take a little longer though. Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews! Keep em' coming! xoxo, Sydney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter took a while… I had a bit of writers block, but here it is! Since it's their date, there is a lot of dialog. **

* * *

Once they arrived at Breadstix, they went inside and got a table. At first when they sat down it was a little awkward, Rachel thought about going to the bathroom to call Kurt but decided she would give it a little bit longer to try to get a conversation going. After the waiter came and took their orders, Finn tried to teach Rachel about football. She tried to understand what he was talking about, but was completely lost. She just nodded and pretended she knew what he was saying.

"So... are you planning on playing football in college too? I mean, you could probably get a scholarship." She was relieved the conversation was getting less weird, now that they were starting to feel comfortable around each other.

"Well…" he hesitated, "I don't really know what I want to do… Everybody kind of expects me to, but I'm not sure if that's what I want. Honestly, I haven't told anyone this before, but I think I want to be a teacher..."

"Finn, if you don't want to do football after high school, then you shouldn't. If everybody just did things because they were expected to, nobody would be happy! And I think you could be a great teacher if you want to be. Why don't you just tell people?"

Finn had to think about that, "I guess, I never tell people, because I don't think anybody will believe that I can be a teacher…"

She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "I believe you can. And if you tell people, and they don't think you can do it, then who needs them? …Okay, so you confessed something to me, now I'm going to be honest too. I really have no idea what you were saying about football… I don't get any of it, it's like a foreign language to me!" Finn couldn't help it, he started laughing so hard that people were starting to stare, Rachel couldn't help but laugh too, his laugh was almost contagious.

When they had finally stopped laughing and caught their breath, the waiter brought their food to the table. "It's alright, maybe if you come to another game sometime, you will pick it up?"

"Yeah I will probably come to the next game, the more I go to them, the more I will understand."

"So... Enough about me and football, tell me about yourself… What are you into?" He grabbed a breadstick and looked up at her expectantly.

"Well, I like music… I really love singing" Rachel stopped herself at that, remembering that Kurt had told her not to mention anything about Glee or Broadway.

"Really? That's awesome! I really like singing too… Well, I only really sing in the shower, and in my car. And I'm not even sure if I'm any good at it…"

Rachel was shocked. She actually had something in common with Finn, and she could tell he was being honest with her. "Maybe I could hear you sing sometime?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if I can hear you sing too." He grinned

"Deal."

They continued talking about music, life, and told each other childhood stories. They had completely lost track of time, when one of the waitresses came over to tell them that the restaurant was closing. "Oh my god! It's that late already?" Rachel asked looking at her phone, seeing that it was 10:30, and seeing that she had about 15 texts from Kurt asking how it was going.

"Damn… I feel like I could talk to you forever… Well we should probably get you home. I'm sure your dads don't want you out any later." Rachel nodded and grabbed her purse off of the table. She was sad she had to go, she was having a really good time talking to Finn.

When Finn pulled up to Rachel's house, he ran around the truck to open the passengers' door for her. She grabbed the hand that he offered, to help her hop out of the truck since she was so short. Neither of them let go while they walked to the front door.

"Rachel, I had a really great time tonight…"

"So did I" she looked up at him and smiled.

"I was hoping… well... I was wondering if you would want to go on a second date sometime?"

"Oh… so this was a date?" She joked, "I'm kidding, of course I would.."

They stood there for a minute, holding hands, until he took a step closer. She could tell that he wanted to kiss her, and her heart started beating faster. She placed her free hand on his chest and leaned in, their lips brushed at first and she felt at tingle down her spine. She didn't want to feel drawn to him but she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes when their lips met, and she almost completely forgot where she was. When they stopped kissing, she took a step back unable to contain her smile.

"Good night Rachel…" He grinned and walked down her steps holding onto her hand as long as he could before completely turning to walk back to his truck. He waved from his truck and drove away, leaving her standing there, struggling to comprehend what just happened.

She ran up to her room, and flopped onto her bed. She had a lot of thinking to do, and could hear her phone buzzing from her purse. Knowing it was Kurt, she pulled the phone out and turned it off. There was no way she could face Kurt now. She stayed up for hours, unable to stop thinking about the kiss.

One final thought crossed her mind before she fell asleep, 'We were so wrong about him…'

* * *

**So guys… What did you think? Was it rushed? I was afraid the kiss was rushed… If you couldn't tell, she's starting to realize that it was mostly just Puck being mean to them, Finn kind of just follows Puck around and laughs with him. FINN IS ACTUALLY NICE OuO Well, thanks for the reviews! Xoxo, Sydney**


End file.
